Same Difference
by miranda parker
Summary: Dumbledore just announced that the dress code is changing. Students are now permitted to wear what they want. Can the real side of each student be shown? **LAST CHAPTER (4) IS UP!**
1. Harry?

Chapter 1 Harry!?  
  
"Students! May I have your attention please? Thank you.", Dumbledor began, clearing his throat, "I'm sure you will all be happy to know that the school's dress coat is changing, quite dramatically at that. All students are permitted to dress in any way they like. School uniforms are no longer permitted. That will be all."  
  
The whole school broke out in cheers as Dumbledor finished his speech. Everyone began chatting about what they were going to wear the next day, now that they could finally choose. Most students were planning to wear Muggle designer clothes (an adults-don't-like-it fashion favorite).  
  
However, there were students who didn't wish follow this trend. And one of those students sat on his bed that night thinking about it.  
  
"What if everyone makes fun of me?", Harry mumbled to himself. His words echoed throughout the empty dormitory, "I know it shouldn't matter, but somehow, it does."  
  
Harry stared down at the clothes he laid out for the next day and sighed. It was really what he wanted to wear, but the thought of people thinking he was weird was taking over his excitement.  
  
After sitting there for hours, Harry heard footsteps coming towards the door. He finally decided that he would go through with it.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry slowly got dressed into his clothes. He dreaded walking out the door. What if someone was standing right outside of it? Lucky for him, he had awoken later than usual. The dormitories were empty and everyone was on their way to the Great Hall by now. Harry slowly crept through the common room and into the empty and silent corridor. As he approached the Great Hall, he could hear the chatter of the students. He closed he eyes tightly and stepped into the room. There was suddenly no more chatter. Out of the silence came, "Oh my god! Harry!?"  
  
*so sorry the chapter is so short. Please review! (if you do you'll get to find out what Harry is wearing sooner... 


	2. Harry? II

Chapter 2  
  
**Just to let you know, this chapter is not a diss to gothic people. I am gothic myself, so I hope I'm not hurting anyone feelings.**  
  
Harry!? II  
  
Harry eased his eyes open and saw that Hermione had passed out. Ron just stood there staring at him.  
  
"Harry!?", he said, "You're a Goth?"  
  
Yes, it was true. There Harry was standing there in a black T-shirt, really baggy down-to-the-floor black pants with red outlined pockets. He had silver spikes on his wrists and neck, and had three tiny silver hoops on one ear. However, he had no need to dye his hair since it was already black.  
  
Parvati Patil shrieked and fainted, landing an inch away from Hermione.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen.", Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
Everyone kept their silence as Harry seated himself by Ron, who slowly inched his chair away. Hermione had regained her consciences and sat back up on the chair. She looked down at her own clothes (a Rugby shirt and flare jeans) and then looked up at Harry. Dumbledor cleared his throat in order to gain attention, "Well, just to let you know, there are classes today, so please carry on with your breakfast."  
  
Slowly the normal chatter and clanging of silverware began to sweep its way over the Great Hall. Harry could hear the distant laughs of the Slytherins, no doubt making fun of him.  
  
Harry looked around the room at the other student's clothes. All the girls seemed to be wearing the same thing. The same style jeans, and the same style T-shirts. The boys were all wearing long T-shirts, mostly the colors white and dark blue, that said things like Nautica, Tommy, and Starter on the front, along with the unmistakable baggy blue jeans.  
  
Harry's appetite faded away. He couldn't even look at his food. Ron noticed the disgusted look on his face and leaned over to him.  
  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, for tomorrow if you want."  
  
Harry jumped up from the table and strode down the hall into the corridors, prepared for the long walk to Potions class. The halls slowly started to fill with students as breakfast came to an end. Whispers fills Harry's ears as he walked by. All of a sudden, a shout came to him from the end of the hall.  
  
"Look everyone, Potter's a freak!", shouted Draco Malfoy.  
  
The corridor erupted in laughter. Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione. They were keeping their distance from him. They wouldn't even tell Malfoy to shut the hell up! Without his friends sticking up for him, Harry lost his self-confidence.  
  
He strode down the corridor, staring at his black and red sneakers as he walked. He knew that the worst of it all was still to come. Potions class. Snape would eat him alive in front of his peers.  
  
"I'm doomed", he repeated to himself, over and over until he walked in the door and took his seat.  
  
**Short again, I know, oh well, that is the least of my worries right now. Tell me exactly what you thought of this chapter.**(and if you are gothic, please don't hesitate to say so, I feel better when I know that there are more people like me out there).P.S. DO NOT DIS THE GOTHS! PLEASE! YOU DIS US, I DIS YOU! 


	3. More Surprises

Chapter 3 More Surprises  
  
"Today's lesson, in honor of Dumbledor's ridiculous new policy, is a Fasinious Potion. This potion can change hair color, clothing color, and nail polish color without smudge or fail. I highly recommend this potion to you, Mr. Potter.", sneered Snape, glaring at Harry's black nail polish.  
  
The class burst into laughter, and however embarrassed Harry was on the inside, he kept his cool.  
  
The rest of potions class had gone the same way, Snape busting on his every move and criticizing every piece of clothing he had on. At the end of the lesson, Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron didn't wait for him to walk to the next class, and it was like that all day. Harry was alone, and even his best friends weren't there to console him. Never had he felt so rotten.  
  
That night, Harry sat in the common room alone, gazing blankly into the fireplace. The sound of footsteps caused Harry to turn around. He saw Hermione approaching him slowly.  
  
"Harry? Can I talk to you for a moment?", she whispered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione sat on the opposite end of the couch Harry was sitting on, "Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you like that."  
  
"Why did you?", Harry asked, even though he already had her answer in mind.  
  
"Because, well, I was afraid you would be mad at me for the way I acted when you walked into the Great Hall this morning. I tried not to faint, I really did."  
  
"You mean, the reason isn't because of the way I'm dressed? You thought I would be mad at you?"  
  
"Yeah, I really like the way you dress. It suits you."  
  
"Really?", said Harry, now blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"Really. In fact, it kind of makes you look."  
  
"Look what?"  
  
"Never mind, you'll think I'm being silly."  
  
Before Harry could say another word, Hermione got up and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, come back!", Harry yelled after her, but she had already shut the door. Harry sighed and smiled to himself. He felt the heat that still lingered on his cheeks, causing them to be red instead of pale white.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table near the end where there weren't many people. He noticed that Hermione wasn't at breakfast. He thought too soon.  
  
Hermione strode over to the table in a black T-shirt and jeans and spikes. But the most noticeable change was her hair. It was dyed blood-red and straightened. Her skin was almost pure white, and her eyes were outlined in black pencil. She took a seat next to Harry and filled her plate with food.  
  
"Hi Harry.", she said coolly.  
  
"Hi.", was all Harry managed to say. He then was able to summon up some courage and keep his cool, "You look.cool."  
  
"Thanks, you too. I really like those pants, I think I'll get myself a pair of them."  
  
The rest of the day went perfectly well. Harry no longer felt like an outcast. He was still being made fun of and he knew it. He knew now that he had one person left who still cared about him, no matter what he wore. But the most of it all was yet to come. **What do you think? I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible. And remember, DON"T DIS THE GOTHS! YOU DIS US, WE DIS YOU*** 


	4. Black Satin

Chapter 4  
  
Black Satin  
  
That night, Harry sat alone in the common room, staring blankly into the fireplace. He was thinking of Hermione. Why would she all of a sudden stick up for him like that? Harry didn't know.  
  
"Hi Harry!", Hermione's voice broke the silence.  
  
She sat down on the couch right next to him.  
  
"Hello? Harry? Whatz up?"  
  
"Hermione, you didn't have to dress like that today just to make me feel better.", Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Harry, I did it for me, too. I like being Gothic. It's cool."  
  
Harry's cheeks turned bright red as Hermione gently wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder. Harry slowly put his arm behind her, rubbing her back in slow, soft circles.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
The next day went smoothly. Harry's friends began talking to him again, slowly, but surely. Ron apologized and went into hysterics. He even cried! The only taunting that stayed was the familiar snickering of Malfoy and his gang, (in which Harry ignored).  
  
Ron didn't go gothic like Hermione and Harry, he stayed preppie (I'm talking about clothes, not attitude, Ron is not a snob). Things were now relatively normal. Well, except for Harry and Hermione, that however was about to change.  
  
They sat in the common room at around 6:00 in the evening. Everything was silent. That is except for the faint sound of Harry and Hermione having their first kiss. Their lips parted and Harry moved his head down and rested it on her shoulder. He planted soft kisses on her neck and slowly moved down to the hem of her shirt.  
  
He stopped and looked up at her, "Maybe you would be more comfortable upstairs."  
  
Harry stood up and carried Hermione up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Don't worry, no one's here. There are Quidditch meetings tonight until 9:00.", Harry whispered assuringly.  
  
He laid Hermione down on his bed. She was unbelievably comfortable.  
  
"How did you get black satin sheets? They're so cool and comfy.", she asked curiously.  
  
Harry eased himself down onto her, "I used that potion Snape taught us to change the color. Finally, the scuzz bucket is good for something."  
  
Hermione giggled. Harry took off his shirt and then removed Hermione's clothes until there weren't any left to take off, kissing her body as he did so.  
  
He removed his clothes, and parted her legs. He noticed a look of freight in her eyes, and knew at once that she was nervous, and scared. He looked down at the floor where their clothes lay, and noticed the darkened spot on her panties. Surely she was ready for him.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you, you'll enjoy it.", he whispered, funning his fingers through her hair and kissing her cheek.  
  
She nodded approvingly. Harry entered her slowly and gently.  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, keep going."  
  
Harry did so and Hermione began to tense until finally she climaxed and began panting. Harry collapsed on top of her, until finally, they fell asleep.  
  
The next morning (very early before anyone else awoke, keep in mind that the bed curtains were closed, so when the boys came back, no one was taken to the hospital) Hermione and Harry lay next to each other.  
  
"Harry, you're my prince on a white horse."  
  
"I'd much rather a black horse if you don't mind.", Harry joked.  
  
"I don't mind at all."  
  
***OK that is it. It's over. Tell me what you think. Hurry up! Don't read, review! NOW!*** 


End file.
